Summer Concert Mishap
by dancingjuice
Summary: Kurt, Blaine, Finn, and Sam go to a summer concert, and more than just music is made. Prompt: grass, freezer, desk, concert. i want finn. and blaine


News had spread fast about the summer concert on the lawn in the only park in Lima. Kurt had already arranged for Himself, Blaine, Sam, and Finn to double date. Given the recent news that Sam and Finn have come out of the closet. Kurt insisted it would be fabulous. The concert was tonight, some unknown band who was playing for free. Kurt had packed a picnic basket with sparkling water, some fancy cheese and pickle jelly sandwiches. Sam and Finn were in the kitchen watching him pack the basket, with Blaine watching from behind Kurt.

Sam leaned over to Finn and whispered "Do we have to eat those sandwiches?"

"I'll get us some hotdogs there" Finn whispered back and kissed his forehead.

Blaine smiled at Sam, he had heard the whole thing.

"Well, fine. More for us." Kurt smiled. Blaine made a face behind Kurt and mouthed the word hotdog and gave his infamous puppy dog eyes. Sam and Finn both smiled and nodded at him. Kurt gave them all a harsh look and gestured with the butter knife.

"Fine, I'll just have a hotdog too" Kurt with with a sense of disgust on the word hotdog, and tossed the half made sandwiches in the freezer, he was sure his dad would eat them anyway.

When the boys got to the park there was almost no one there. There was a sense of disappointment between them.

"Well, we'll make the best of it anyway." Kurt said picking a spot close to the stage.

Kurt laid the blankets on the grass. The sun was still shining and would for a couple more hours, they had shown up early just in case there was a lot of people, the show wouldn't start until sundown. Luckily the food cart vendors near the park were still open.

"What do you say, I go get us out hotdogs and some drinks" Sam Said "Kurt, wanna come help me?"

"Sure." Kurt said. Sam and Kurt got up and headed to the vendors. Finn and Blaine were left sitting on the blankets alone. The two haven't had a lot of time together alone. Finn inched closer to Blaine, now was probably the best time to get to know him. He scooted a little to fast and their hands bumped. He felt something he hadn't felt since his first experience with Sam. He swallowed hard. He was happy with Sam, he shouldn't feel this for another boy. Blaine looked over to Finn. And with one look, he said everything. Finn knew the sparks weren't one sided. Finn leaned in and kissed Blaine. Not just a spin the bottle kiss, which happened back at Rachel's party, but tongue, and longer than a few seconds. Finn pulled away.

"I'm sorry. I can't do this to Sam and Kurt" He told Blaine.

"They never have to know" Blaine said going in for another kiss, this time longer and more passionately. Finn heard footsteps and pushed Blaine away. Sam and Kurt were in the distance with the hotdogs and drinks.

"This never happened" Blaine told him and turned to stare at the stage.

When Sam and Kurt got back to the blankets Finn jumped up, kissed Sam and grabbed his hotdog.

"We weren't gone that long" Sam smiled.

"I know, I just missed you" Finn told him. The two sat down and Sam handed two hotdogs to Kurt and Blaine and took too drinks from the carrier Kurt was holding in his lap.

Blaine squirted some mayonnaise, ketchup, and mustard on his hotdog. The way he ate it was almost sexual. Finn again swallowed hard.

"I have to go to the bathroom." He blurted out, and ran to the bathroom.

"The hotdog must not be agreeing with him" Sam said taking a sip of his soda.

"Come to think of it, my stomach isn't sitting right either, I'll be right back" Blaine said and strolled to the bathroom.

Finn was at a sink, splashing water on his face. Blaine saw him by the sink, walked up behind him, and grabbed his ass. Finn turned around immediately.

"What are you doing" Finn asked him.

"I'm sorry, I just can't control myself. I want you. Now" Blaine said as there was the unmistakeable noise of a sipper. Finn's pants sipper. Blaine pulled Finn's pants down and knelt down in front of him. _Is this really happening? _Finn thought, sure enough as soon as he thought it, he felt the familiar sensation of a mouth wrapping around his slowly hardening cock. Blaine was rubbing Finn's cock while it was in his mouth, Finn was moaning in pleasure.

"Blaine" he manged to get out. After a couple minutes, Finn's sexual flaw took control an splattered cum all over Blaine's face. Blaine grabbed some paper towels from the dispenser and wiped off Finn's cock and tucked it back into Finn's pants and zipped him back up. With the same paper towels, he wiped off his face, and washed his hands and left the bathroom.

Finn felt something wet on his face and a shake of his shoulder. We woke up face down on his desk, and drool everywhere. Carole was sanding next to him.

"Bad dream sweetie?" She asked him

"You have no idea" Finn said. He started to stand up, but felt his pants tighten. "Can you leave mom?"

"Sure honey" She said as she walked out the door.

Finn looked down at his erection, and pulled up skype on his computer. _Good Sam's still on I need to tell him about this. _He clicked video call and whipped out his dick, and started rubbing it.

"I can get use to this view" He heard Sam through his headphones. "We must be on the same schedule"

"Sam, I just had a sex dream, about Blaine" Finn told him, and explained the whole dream to him.

"Is that what you're beating off to?" Sam asked him hand out of frame.

"NO, I'm thinking about you, like always" Finn smiled.

"Well good, because I have a surprise for you" Sam moved the camera down, and angled it at his crotch, Finn could see his blond pubes and hardening cock. The two jacked off together, and of course, Finn was the first to cum. He grabbed the nearest shirt and cleaned up. Sam was moaning and thrusting into his own hand. Sam came and it went all over the camera. Finn wanted nothing more than to be there right now to lick it up.

"Thanks, I feel better." Finn told him looking lovingly into the camera. "I love you"

"I love you, too" Sam said "But I should get to bed, its late"

"Yeah me too, goodnight" Finn told him.

"Goodnight" Sam responded.

Finn crawled over to his bed and stared at the ceiling, he hoped he wouldn't dream of Blaine again.


End file.
